


Making up afterwards

by darkmus



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [24]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Apologies, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: Kaiba tries to apologize





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 24 of [ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge) \- Making up afterwards

An embarrassingly large bouquet of red roses arrived at his office a few minutes before 10 AM. Jounouchi didn’t need to open the card to know who it was from.

Instead, he rolled his eyes, plucked out the flowers, handed them out to the secretaries, and tossed the card in the trash.

Around 11:30 AM, a five-star meal was delivered. He brought it down to the security guard and went out to lunch with some friends.

Throughout lunch, his phone buzzed non-stop. He turned on “do not disturb” mode.

If Kaiba wanted to apologize, he could do it to his face.

On his way back to the office, he told the receptionist not to call if there were more gifts for him.

He was able to make it through the day without any more external distractions, but his own brain was rebelling against his concentration efforts; every now and then he’d have the urge to scream or punch someone (a particular someone), and his productivity would tank.

As he exited his office building at the end of the day, he was both parts surprised and completely not surprised that Kaiba was standing at the entrance, waiting for him.

He crossed his arms and waited.

Anzu had once told him that their stubbornness would either ruin them or might actually keep them together.

It seemed like eons before Kaiba opened his mouth.

“… I’m sorry.”

He wasn’t sure if he was ready to forgive, but the look on Kaiba’s face gave him pause. He looked angry; but not at Jounouchi, but at himself.

He lowered his arms and didn’t back away when Kaiba stepped forward, reaching out to take his hand but stopping himself.

“I’m sorry.” Kaiba took a deep breath. “I’m sorry for being an insensitive ass… I’ll be better next time,” he said earnestly.

Joey was taken aback at the sincerity. Kaiba had come a long way from how he was before.

With great hesitation, he finally replied.

“Next time… better not come.”

Whether ‘next time’ meant the next time Kaiba was behaving badly or that next time Kaiba shouldn’t even come for forgiveness didn’t matter.

He sighed.

“Let’s just… go get dinner, okay?”

Kaiba nodded.

“Thank you.”


End file.
